The recent proliferation and miniaturization of electronic devices such as two-way radios, portable music players, cell phones, personal data assistants (PDA's), training devices such as heart monitors, etc., has led to an increased demand for situations where such devices are used. For example, these and other devices are increasingly being used during athletic activities such as bicycle racing, triathlons and other timed competitions. Bicycle messengers often need to use devices such as two-way radios and/or cell phones while riding their bicycles. Like bicycle messengers, drivers of automobiles must also keep their eyes on the road, but at times desire to use such devices. Similarly, operators of machinery often need to pay close attention to the equipment with which they are working, but might need to operate an additional device.
Consequently, such devices are often being used in numerous and diverse ways, and often times in situations where it is important for the user to keep their eyes on the activity in which they are engaged, such as bicycling and driving. Also, many situations in which such devices are used are time sensitive, e.g., athletic competitions that can be won or lost by mere seconds, and the ability to use such a device quickly and easily could make the difference between winning and losing a race.
Further, operating devices when a user is clad in cold weather gear, e.g., wearing coats and gloves, can prove problematic. In such a situation, the user typically needs to shed their gloves and possibly open a zippered or otherwise closed pocket to access a switching device to operate the device.
A switch that needs to be depressed or moved, e.g., a button, knob, tab, slider, etc., needs a force to provide feedback against the action of operation of the switch, a switch that exists on a flexible material lacks the functionality of a traditional switch that exists on rigid material. Some known devices have incorporated a textile control pad or switch directly in the surface of clothing, such as a jacket. By pressing a button with a finger, a user can operate the switch. However, such a switch requires a user to use their arm or other portion of their body as resistance in order to operate the switch, which can be awkward, especially when a user is moving, or performing another task, such as riding a bicycle or driving a car. Additionally, a user must look at the clothing to find the switch before it can be operated. This can be problematic when the user is engaged in a time sensitive activity such as an athletic competition, or when the user needs to keep their eyes focused on another task.
Thus, it would be desirable for an individual to be able to quickly access and operate a switching device that is secured to a flexible material, e.g., an article of clothing, without needing to look at the surface of the material to find the switching device, and without removing layers of clothing. Additionally, it would be desirable to have a switching device that does not require the user to use a part of their body other than their fingers to provide resistance in order to operate the switching device.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a switching device for flexible material that reduces or wholly overcomes some or all of the difficulties inherent in prior known devices. Particular objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art, that is, those who are knowledgeable or experienced in this field of technology, in view of the following disclosure of the invention and detailed description of certain preferred embodiments.